Mirror Image
Mirror Image is a Puzzle game released on February 13th 2009. The player plays as a Warlock who has had its Village been invaded by Demons. The player controls the Warlock by making a line. The Warlock will then teleport to appear on the opposite end of the line, being an opposite of where he was standing before. Controls Mouse - Make line Levels The player moves the Warlock by making a line with the mouse. Once ready, letting go of the left mouse buttons will cause the Warlock to teleport, appearing on the opposite side of the line, opposite where it originally appeared. Throughout the game, the player has to use several objects to get to the finish pad, including switches. Several types of demons are encountered which which try to hinder the Warlock and have different abilities. Level 1 This first level is a simple path round a corner. Nothing will kill you here, so simply make your way to the exit. Level 2 This level is longer then the first, but it is still a safe, path directly to the exit. Level 3 Level 3 is an U-shaped path with a hole in the middle of each length. Beware not to fall down the swirl. An easy way over is to draw the line over the middle of the holes. Level 4 This level is a large square area filled with poorly-sighted shadow demons that move each time you teleport. The ones here move back and forth on the lighter coloured squares and the exit is at the bottom of the level. You still have the guider line to see where you will land, so its rather easy to avoid the demons. Level 5 From this level on, you no longer have the guiding line so you cannot se where you can land anymore, thus you'll have to work it out for yourself. The level itself consists of four floating islands, one of which has a shadow demon on it. A good thing to do here is to teleport yourself to the edge of the islands, then draw a line halfway over the void. Level 6 this level consists of three floating islands. the path to the third island and the exit are locked off, so you will need to collect the keys to open the gates. provided you dont fall into the holes, this level is rather easy. Level 7 this level introduces platforms that move every time you teleport. make sure you work out whee the platform will be before you jump on to it. you can avoid needing to land on all the moving platforms exept the last by drawing a line in the middle of the gap between solid ground. the last platform has a key on it needed to unlock the exit, so this wont work here. Level 8 a square area filled with shadow demons that move one square clockwise every teleport. there is a key in the center, needed to unlock the exit, which is at the bottom of the map. Level 9 this area introduces spikes. standing on a pressure pad will lower the spikes of the pressure pad's colour, but only while you stand on the pad. the only tricky part of this level is the jump from the bronze pressure plate to the exit. Level 10 this level is spiral shaped and introduces the intelligent type of demon that homes in on you every time you jump. there are two, one starting in the top left corner and the other in the botom right. as the sign says, you can simply jump through them to dodge them. Level 11 this level is simply a jump over a massive void to the single goal block at the end. its mostly guesswork, but when the line is purple, you know that its too far, so you can calculate that the correct place to draw the line is shortly left of where the line stops being purple. Level 12 this level introduces mirror blocks, which reflect the teleport's direction. you have been given the guider line back for this level. use the mirror blocks to get across the level. Level 13 in this level you ince again lose the guider line. you must make several jumps aided by mirror jumps to get to the exit. use what you learnt in the previous level about the nature of the mirror blocks. Level 14 this level introduces magic mist, inside of which you cannot draw teleportation lines. to get to the exit, one must draw lines where the air is clear. the level is relativly simple, and the only thing to kill you is the void. Level 15 this level consists of three sets of moving platforms. on each set is one of the keys to the exit platforms. the platforms in the first set move back and forth, the key being on the third platform. the second set consists of small platforms that move slowly clockwise, the second key being on one of them. the third set of platforms are two vertical rows of platforms that move half their length every jump. the key is on the bottom right one. Level 16 this level contains the first quad-eyed demon, which will turn you to stone if he sees you. he will always look towards you, so make sure you hide behind something. there are three keys to collect in this level, and the exit is to the bottom right. Level 17 level 17 consists of a large set of floating islands over the void. while the first islands are quite large, the ones towards the end are tiny. Level 18 this is a zigzagging road filled with jumping demons. Level 19 this level introduces teleporters. youll have to use them quite a bit to get to the exit. there is also a silver key in this level, but taking simply gives the four jumping demons present in the level an opening through which to persue you through rather than helping you. you get the guide line back for this level so you can get used to the teleporters. Level 20 this level sees the return of the magic mist. the level consists of a series of floating platforms, with the mist hovering over the holes. Level 21 level 22 is basically two sets of moving platforms, one moving slowly on a long rail. as the the platform moves one way, four demons moves the in the other, so that they meet in the middle. the second plat form is quite similar, exept the demons move differently. on this second platform, the four demons move in sets of two. Level 22 the exit here is guarded by spikes that need three pressure plates to be activated for them to open. luckily this level sees the introduction of the magic mirror power up, that allows you to leave weak copies of your self behind, so you can activate all the switches. Level 23 this level is an obsticle course of mirrors, and the hardest level featuring mirrors so far. Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Level 31 Level 32 Level 33 Level 34 Level 35 Level 36 Enemies Demons They are the main enemies to the warlock. *'Poor-Sighted demons' - These demons can only move in certain areas and have poor eye sight hence the name. They cannot move around and are set to move in marked areas which the player should avoid. They will move every time the warlock teleports and are the weakest of all demons. *'Jumping Demons' - These demons have very accurate hearing due to their big ears. Every time the warlock teleports, they jump a short distance toward the Warlock. They are pretty bulky and can be dodged easily by simply "mirroring" through them. They have no area limits like the poor-sighted demons and can move around the whole level. Their big ears let them fly. *'Quad-Eyed Demon' - These Demons stay in one place. They have a white dotted line with an eye at the end that points at the warlock. If the warlock is not behind a wall the demon will turn the warlock to stone. Obstacles *'Wooden Blocks:' These wooden blocks are the remains of the village. They block the warlock from passing through them. *'Spikes:' Spikes are large pointed cylinders that protrude from holes in some levels. They will kill the warlock if touched, so the player must estimate carefully and avoid them. Spikes come in copper, grey and gold colors. Different colors of spikes can be deactivated if a platform of corresponding colour is lowered. However, the spikes reappear if the warlock teleports off of the platform. *'Magic Mist:' Magic mists blocks the player from using the mirror ability. When the warlock is inside the mist, players can only draw the dot lines in fresh air areas. *'Moving Blocks:' These moving blocks shift their position every time the warlock teleports. Some of the keys are placed among them and are difficult to obtain. Interactive Objects *'Keys:' Keys can unlock doors with the corresponding coloured doors. Keys comes in three colours: Gold, Silver and Bronze. Various doors have to be unlocked in a level so obtaining the keys are vital. *'Real Mirrors:' The mirrors reflects the teleportation of the warlock, causing his teleportation to change course. The reflection obeys the law of reflection so the player can still estimate the position the warlock lands, thought proved to be difficult. *'Teleporters: '''when the warlock's teleport path passes through a teleporter, it continues out the other end of the teleporter rather then in a strait line ahead. Power ups *'Magic Mirror: '''picking up a magic mirror grants the ability to leave weak copies of yourself behind after you jump. this copies last two jumps. Category:Mirror Image Category:Main games Category:Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Articles with incomplete sections Category:Miniclip Games Category:Article stubs